Alex the next prodigy
by MillerA33
Summary: This is the story of an Uchiha prodigy but no regular one. This Uchiha is the representation of myself and my story in the Naruto Universe. So please follow me as I either serve the village or break it. The choice is mine and it will serve as your entertainment. Adding some made up characters side characters, my team, and some for missions. Oh btw I also changed the title.
1. Chapter 1 The premoniton

**Some pairings will be painfully obvious but for the rest I will try to be sneaky.**

* * *

Tsuni Uchiha's hand was currently in the process of being broken. His wife Sumura Uzumaki was having a baby. This would be nice if the NINE TAILED FOX HIMSELF WASN'T ATTACKING THE VILLAGE." Luckily the head and body was out and she just had the legs to go. "Cmon baby push you got this." THIS ISN'T EASY YOU KNOW" she squeezed his hand harder. He could swear he felt a snap in his hand anymore pressure would end his shinobi career. Seriously the nine tails was looking like the better option here. After another five minutes the baby was born. His eyes were closed and he wasn't crying. As the doctors were about to hit him and make him cry. The baby opened his eyes revealing two sharingan eyes with one tomoe in each. Everyone was shocked but then suddenly a man appeared in a yellow flash.

 **A few minutes earlier.**

* * *

Minato Namikaze 4th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves had just defeated the masked man. He believed he was Madara Uchiha but that is totally different news. He was about to teleport to Kushina and Naruto to carry out his plan when he felt a presence. It was coming from Konaha hospital so he decided to check it out. He teleported to the hospital via the marker placed there.

 **Present time**

* * *

Minato arrived at the hospital and started running through the halls as quicky as possible. Even kunai jumping which is just him throwing then teleporting to the same kunai over and over again. He then appeared in a yellow flash in a room. He looked around and he saw his long time friend, a nurse, and a baby with the sharingan. Seems normal he thought wait WHAT THE FUCK. Sure enough a baby with the sharingan was laying there staring at him seemingly. He then had an idea and after a brief talk with Tsuni it was decided. He took baby Alex in his arms and was off to the races.

 **Timeskip Kushina has got nine tails in chakra chains and Alex and Naruto are on a ceremonial throne**

* * *

I will take him with me said Kushina. "No I won't allow it said Minato." DON'T YOU SEE MINATO I'M GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS." Yes but for the village I'm going to seal the nine tails into these two children." Minato your not a jinchuriki you can't unless you." You wouldn't" said Kushina yes I will and I am"said Minato. "My only regret is that Naruto won't have a parent." Exactly thats why you have to." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Minato looked at her with a firm gaze the gaze that meant he made up his mind. "Fine I will assist you with all I have left." Thank you Kushina." He summons the reaper and seals half in Naruto and half in Alex. Minato and Kushina give the last of their respective chakra into both seals. Then they both collapse dead content with their lives and sacrifices. Later the third and a group of ninja would arrive on the scene to see two babies crying.

* * *

 **Welp thats the end of my first ever chapter in the fanfiction business now their may be a few questions. No Alex will not be OP out the gate just stronger than kids his age. He will be like Itachi basically. I will add a new kekkai genkai for another character but don't worry it won't be OP. As for Alex becoming a jinjuriki it is for him to have more potential and cuz I felt like it. Like I said he won't be OP out the gate but he will be good friends with the nine tails early. Btw the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Anyways if they're any more questions you have review and I will try to answer bye.**


	2. Training and connections

**Yo back with another chapter as the title Alex is going to start making connections. Oh and he is meeting his love interest as one of those people. Hope you find her cute. So without further to do lets get to the story.**

* * *

 **Three year time skip**

Alex was in the back yard of his house practicing the leaf balancing exercise. He was 3'5 had brown hair short for the most part except one part came down to almost his eyebrows and near tan skin he wore a red T shirt with black pants. The back yard was just a long going grass field with a small river in the middle. Anyways his dad had finally let him practice chakra control and he was very excited. His dad was 6'2 he wore his leaf headband was tan with black eyes and black hair. He had black pants on and a green Jonin vest that covered a black shirt. The leaf balancing exercise is using chakra to stick leaves to your body. His dad was currently looking at his meditating form wide eyed. He had expected him to be stuck on this for a long while. HE WAS ONLY THREE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE but it seemed like he had a prodigy on his hands. The exercise which genin struggle to do is over once they have fifteen leaves on their body, Alex on the other hand currently had fifty attached. "Well then this seems easy to you" said Tsuni Uchiha. "Yes it is father can we move on to the next chakra exercise I know there is more" said Alex. He sounded polite but his smile betrayed his childish side. "Fine my eager child I will teach you tree walking." I will supervise so you don't fall down and hit your head." OK I CAN'T WAIT" he says this with stars in his eyes.

* * *

They walk to a training ground with trees everywhere and only a small clearing which they are currently standing. Tsuni throws a kunai on the ground near his feet. "Ok Alex listen up your going to run up that tree and use this kunai to mark your progress." He then proceeds to demonstrate and explain the excercise." Ok now go he exclaims very ethusiastically." Alex grabs the kunai and starts running up the tree at 7 steps he applied to much chakra breaking the bark and fell down back flipping gracefullly. "When did you learn that" asked Tsuni." I didn't it was just instinct I guess says Alex." Tsuni sweat drops your only three he thinks. Anyways Alex runs up the tree for five hours until he gets it. "DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME DOWN THERE" says Alex. Tsuni was dumb founded his three year old son just mastered a technique that took him days just to get the hang of IN FIVE HOURS." Yeah I can hear you he calls can you get down by yourself." Yeah" Alex calls back he walks down the tree and stands before his father with a wide grin. Tsuni just wished he could teach him water walking but if he fell in he may drown. You did great so as a reward we are going for cheese burgers. Alex seems to get all his chakra back as he runs towards the father son duo's favorite place on Earth.

 **After they Go to Hamuro's Hamburgers they go back home**

* * *

Their house had a training room in the far left of the house, a living room which makes up the center of the house, a bathroom in the back of the house, and bedrooms on the far left so they liked their home. As they walked into the house they were greeted by Sumura who had red hair that came down to her ears near pale skin but not to pale like Sai's. She also had blue eyes, was 5'10, and was wearing a orange shirt that went down to her feet...she was also flat chested. Alex went straight to bed tired. So hun what did you guys do today. We birthed a prodigy he already mastered leaf balancing and tree walking. WHAT, I'M SO PROUD HE IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SHINOBI EVER. I can help train him right says this with the **Puppy eyes no jutsu**. Of course you can. Poor Alex the monster I just released on you may break you mentally but you must prevail my son. With this they go to bed.

 **Alex's mindscape**

* * *

Alex found himself in a grassfield resembling his backyard but it stretched forever it seemed. Then suddenly everything went black but he could see a light shining brightly. He walked towards that light he reached out and grasped the handle of a sword. It felt so warm so familiar in then he woke up.

* * *

He awoke judging from the sun's position it was about 10:00. Alex could smell his mom cooking breakfast so he went downstairs and sat at the table. Five minutes later his dad got downstairs and breakfast was ready. They ate in silence until Tsuni said "Alex were going over a friends house today."Ok" said Alex they continued to eat then headed off. They walked through the Uchiha clan compound some people glaring at Alex who paid it know mind. On the other hand Sumera gave them a death glare worse than Itachi's making them look away and some even fall over. Finally they made it to said friends house. Hey Reo said Tsuni. Reo is 6 feet exactly wear a blue long sleve shirt with a white unzipped hoodless jacket over it. His hair is black and is a curly mess and he has black eyes. Oh so your here Tsuni well come in we have tea. Already sitting at the table was Reo's wife. Long flowing black hair, black eyes, wears a pink shirt with a yellow apron over it, also wears green pants. Her name is Akane. Next to her was a little girl about Alex's age she has her blond hair in a pony tail, a yellow shirt, and some blue jeans, she also has black eyes. The families adults take seats at the table and tell the children to go play. So whats your name says Alex with a friendly. My name is Amilia Uchiha whats yours. I'm Alex Uchiha want to play ninja. Sure she says with a small smile whats that game. I don't know it just sounds cool. In the end they settle on playing with Amilia's toys.

 **A/N Deep breath he dosen't know he is still three.**

* * *

In the end the parents agreed to let Tsuni and Sumera spend the night because the meeting ran late. Alex's parents slept in the guest bed and Alex slept with Amilia on her bed.

 **The next day**

* * *

Alex's family was getting ready to leave. See ya Reo said Tsuni smiling bye Tsuni says Reo returning the smile. Bye Amilia I had fun Alex and Amilia hug innocently making the moms devise a master plan that would make pain jealous. They leave and start walking towards their house. Sooo Alex that your new girl friend. Alex looks at his mom blinks once than twice and says yes eventually. They continue to walk Sumera in a bad mood because her son just defeated her in the most important game of her life you could see a mini rain cloud raining over her at this moment. It's at this scene where we end this chapter.

* * *

 **Yo thats the end of this chapter any complaints or advice be review. Next chapter is a time skip so be ready.**


	3. Foundations of training

**Yo guys I'm back again so this chapter I want to start setting the foundation of Alex's training. So he will meet his teachers who will I make those teachers. Well thats for you to read and for me to laugh about. So without further a do lets get into this chapter.**

 **2 year time skip**

* * *

Alex had woken up early and decided to go for a walk. He was walking by the Naka river when he heard **Fire Style Fireball jutsu.** Suddenly the whole river seemed like it was on fire. When the flames died down he could see a lone figure on the docks. Alex rushed towards the figure and when he thought he was in ear shot he yelled "HEY DID YOU DO THAT!" The figure turns to see a 5 year old kid running towards him. "Yeah I did whats your name." My name is Alex Uchiha whats yours."My name is Itachi uchiha." Ok can you teach me that jutsu." Uh ok so here is how you do it. After explaining the jutsu Alex has a go at it Itachi didn't think he would pull out any thing significant but it was better he get the hang of it early. **Fire Style Fireball jutsu.** Suddenly a huge fireball could be seen a little smaller than Itachi's own. "What the heck."Somebody like me he thinks. " Itachi did I do it right." Regaining his composure Itachi says "yes you are now considered an adult in the Uchiha clan tell your parents." Ok any thing else you can teach me." Sure" he takes out a scroll from who knows where and hands it to Alex. Study these jutsu I will be here everyday in the morning to help if you come. Thank you... big brother Itachi. He then leaves with a huge smile on his face that Itachi didn't miss. Another prodigy it seems great maybe the villagers can have a new play toy he thinks then goes back to practicing.

 **Alex's home**

* * *

Alex steps in the door to see his mom Sumura waiting for him she was currently making breakfast. "Hello sweetie where did you go."I went for a walk and I met this guy named Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha correct" says Sumura. "Yeah and he taught me the fireball jutsu oh and he also told me to tell you I'm an adult now."Oh thats nice dear...WAIT WHAT! "Yep I made a huge fireball it was very hot." Well go tell your father he is already at the table." Alex walks over to the table and tells his father who at this point wasn't even surprised. "He also gave me this scroll" he says handing it to his dad. "Ok we can practice this after taijutsu practice I'm guessing you mastered sticking 200 leaves to yourself and tree walking at the same time."Yep easy as mom's amazing cooking." So pretty hard then." Nope he says shaking his head yes.

 **A/N That last sentence was not a mistake by me**

Sumura doesn't see Alex shake his head but walks up to Tsuni whispering something incoherent to Alex. NO PLEASE HONEY I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEEEEEEEEEASE Tsuni shouts. Sumura turns around swaying her hip to show what he will be missing out on for the next month. "I have good cooking never question my cooking". Tsuni on the other hand is crying anime tears and eating in silence.

 **After breakfast Uchiha training grounds**

In a clearing two blurs could be seen the smaller one was faster but was slowing down with every hit. The bigger one with surperior experience was obviously controlling the fight. Eventually the smaller one was thrown against a tree out of it. Tsuni walked over to his son and said " the interceptor fist is about countering I taught you that you may have even won if you listened with that natural speed and reaction time you seem to have." I know dad I'm trying to come up with my original taijutsu style which channels my speed and reacton time but it seems like I need to get faster before I can use it." Oh and what would this style be called asked Tsuni. _Attotekina supido_ which overwhelms opponents with speed hence the name Alex says proudly. Ok then now how about these jutsu. They start practicing first is phoenix flower jutsu which Alex gets first try. Then there is dragon flame jutsu which a regular Uchiha 5 year old wouldn't be able to do but being half Uzumaki has it's benefits. Although he got it second try because it was his first time streaming chakra like that. Then there was dragon flame bullets whichfor some reason he couldn't quite get. It was now night time and his dad had left. Alex only had one more attempt in him because of his chakra reserves dwindling when he heard the snapping of a branch. He instictually grabbed shuriken and through it at the sound. He heard them being blocked followed by a "ok ok chill I just see that your struggling" and out came Shisui Uchiha. How Alex knew it was Shisui well everyone knew Shisui of the body flicker. "Hey you must be Shisui are here to help me" says Alex. "Indeed I am."What your doing is trying to shape phoenix flower jutsu into dragon flame bullets."What you want to do is use dragon flame which has the same properties and shape that go on try." "Ok **Fire style dragon flame bullets"** HOLY SHIT" says Shisui as Alex who was low on chakra fired off bigger dragon bullets than he could on his best days. "How I thought you were low on chakra."I was I don't know what happened but I did it right."Uh yeah you did." **Your welcome kit you impressed me so thats your award** " says our favoite fox. "Oh there you are kyuubi you should really answer my calls more or else I may start to think you don't like me." This statement was followed by a sharp pain in his gut suspiciously where the seal was placed. However this was masked by a worst sensation. Through determination he masked this and said "Shisui teach me your shunshin."Sorry kid I can't just teach this to anyone." A dark grin appears on Alex's face "I don't think you understood me teach me or I'm getting Anko to cut your balls off." Shisui's voice grows high pitch "ok kid whatever you say."How has he already figured out the weakness of every man in the village he is a true prodigy." Oh and one more thing." Anything for you sir" Shisui's voice just starting to go back to normal. "Take me to Hamuro's hamburgers I'm hungry and with this he collapses head first."

 **At Hamuro's hamburgers**

* * *

Alex awoke to the heavenly smell of hamburgers he reaches out eyes closed to the smell and grasps something that was the only cure to save his life. He takes a bite and his eyes snap awake and it is only when he finishes he takes in his surroundings. Hamuro's hamburgers looks like ichiraku ramen except way more stools thanks to the huge table and a huge kitchen. Shisui was sitting next to him trying to dispell a nonexistent genjutsu. "What it's not a genjutsusays Alex cut the bull shit what are you five you ate that burger in like five seconds and they gave you one your mouth couldn't even bite down on." Oh I was pretty slow then must be that I need to rest."WHAT."Shisui meet me at the same clearing tomorrow at 3:00 sharp or you know what will happen says Alex. " Yes sir" his voice going high pitched again ok then "now I must go" he uses a boring old shunshin to leave. Shisui pays for the food and goes home.

 **Alex's house 10:00 PM**

* * *

Alex walks in thinking that his dad vouched for him then realizes what happened this morning but before he makes his grand escape a candle is lit revealing his mom with one eyebrow twitching. "Hey mom I was out training and." The kid never stood a chance as he was yelled at and lectured. As this was going on his dad was in bed reading a certain book that he hid from Sumura to make up for his lost activity. " Take that you didn't vouch for me I didn't vouch for you. At the end of the lecture Sumura said "and your punishment is... none of my cooking for 2 months she then walks away. Alex yells NOOOOOOOOOOOO but on a chess board only seeable to Alex and Tsuni Alex just got checkmate. Tsuni falls out of bed and gets on his knees and starts crying well deservered tears.

 **A/N Hang in there Tsuni hang in there oh and the next day**

* * *

Alex woke up early like usual and had to make a stop at the forest of death. After killing some locals cuz they started it he came accross Anko sitting on a log eating some Dango. " You must be Anko." Oh hey kid why did you seek me out." Alex explains his situation. "So if he dosen't train me I want you to cut his balls off" says Alex." We just met but it feel like I've known you forever" As Anko hugs him in her D cup breasts Alex who is 5 but far from innocent as seen plays it smart. " Yeah me to" burying his face even more in her breasts. 2 minutes of complete softness later Anko lets him go and he heads back home.

 **A/N can we get a round of a applause for Alex.**

* * *

Alex arrived just in time for breakfast and after that he and his dad trained his taijutsu more and trying to start building his strength up in the backyard. After that it was 2:45 and Tsuni had to leave for an A rank mission. Alex went to the clearing and started practicing his near perfect shuriken jutsu on some targets he made by drawing them on trees with kunai. Eventually Shisui arrived and they started practicing speeding up Alex's shunshin which Alex being Alex caught on quick. He had gotten to near Shisui speed in about 4 hours. Shisui was just wide eyed during the whole thing. Then for another 2 hours practiced on making it untracable as if he faded away when he shunshined. Alex caught on quick but hadn't mastered it at this rate it may take him a whole week to master it showing how hard to master this jutsu was I mean a whole week for Alex is years for another guy. You guys are used to it don't complain. Anyways back to the story "oi Shisui can I learn some more jutsu other than shunshin I may or may not be getting bored. Fine here he pulls out a paper from who knows where. channel chakra into this paper and I'll tell you what elemental nature you have. Alex channels chakra and the paper burns, gets sliced, wrinkles, and gets wet. Shisui who had his mouth hanging open muttered something incoherent. "What did you say" asked Alex. "YOU HAVE FIRE, WIND, LIGHTNING, AND WATER IT'S JUST NOT FAIR." Shisui starts to cry anime tears. "Ok back to buisness" says Alex with a grin reminding Shisui he is still 5. "Can you teach me jutsu regarding these elements." Everything but water but Itachi might know some water jutsu you know where to find him right. Alex nods yes. "Ok then you are dismissed for the day" he hands Alex a scroll containing tons of jutsu. "I have a mission tomorrow that will last a week thats your homework." Ok Shisui sensei" once again Shisui cries anime tears "you know what for that I'm gonna teach you everything I know."YAY bye sensei and runs home to not miss dinner."

 **Alex's home**

* * *

"Your late Sumura" complains "but atleast you didn't miss it altogether." Alex starts eating then asks Tsuni " Dad your one of the best at kenjutsu in the Uchiha clan correct."Yeah what about it."Teach me oh and preferably dual weilding I've been reading about swords in my spare time and it would be a useful skill." Fine but be ready to work hard I won't go easy." Ok thanks dad." Alex gets into his bed and thinks about all the people he had met in a short span of time. I'm going to become strong enough to protect the people close to me because that is my nindo my ninja way. Alex goes to sleep and dreams about that sword again but this time there is a exact copy of it right next to it.

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **Yo guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you have any suggestions please review. About Alex learning things quickly well this is a fanfiction about a prodigy next chapter is another time skip and will focus on the sharingan. People who read early get to see some mistakes I make when making this because it's easier for me to check on fan vision not doc manager. Anyways bye my beloved readers.**


	4. Academy and friends

**Yo guys so welcome back Alex has been training in all the things hinted in the last chapter. Instead of saying every little detail I've prepared something so you can grasp where he is at.**

 **Ninjutsu C**

 **Taijutsu C-**

 **Genjutsu D**

 **Shunshin A**

 **kenjutsu C+**

 **Speed B**

 **Sharingan D+ as far as utlilizing it**

 **Fuinjutsu level master 4 of 10 cuz his mom**

 **So there you go not much genjutsu although that will change if you have been paying attention then the Shunshin makes sense. He caught on really fast as he will with most speed oriented things. Everything else however still needs work as he is just entering academy. Anyways lets get to the story.**

 **1 year time skip**

Alex woke up as usual everyday and put on his clothes he now wore a black hoddie with the Uchiha crest on the back with red pants. Except this was no regular day this day was his first day at the academy. He got out of his room and arrived at the breakfast table. He quickly gulped down the breakfast. If he got done fast his mom believed he liked it. In reality it was him getting it out the way. "Bye mom bye dad I'm off to the academy" said Alex Bye sweetie pay attention to your instructors" say Sumura." I will mom thanks. Oh and son you know everything your about to be taught so after school I'm going to teach you a jutsu so you don't waste your time says Tsuni. "Ok thanks dad bye."

 **The streets of Konaha**

* * *

Alex was walking minding his own business when a figure stepped in front of him. He stopped and looked up at the man. He was 6 feet with brown hair. There three people around him that looked equally like a side character. "Aren't you one of the kyuubi brats says the man." Yes now I need to get to the academy"." He attempts to walk past the gang but they block his path. "Hold it right there your about to pay for your crimes against this village." Alex takes a deep breath then a force over takes him as if the narrator himself was taking over his body to fit his needs."Ok BITCH with yo side character lookin ass." Before you come at me learn the first thing about fuinjutsu." I am the container of the nine tailed fox not THE nine tailed fox." If you hurt me the fox is just going to laugh cuz he can't feel SHIT." So your finna abuse a child hail naw you dumb FUCK." Go back to your broken down apartment and re think your very existence." Now go before a pre ninja throw hands. He drops a mic that he got from who knows where. The mysterious force leaves his body and Alex sees them all crying as they run away. Welp that happened he thought and goes about on his way to the academy.

 **Take that dumb asses oh and at the academy PS: I couldn't help it sorry**

* * *

Alex half listens to a boring speech given by the hokage then walks to his assigned class. Same class in Naruto series except the people mentioned. Alex takes a seat near the back by a window. He sees Amilia and waves to her she rushes to sit next to him she wore a white T shirt, blue jeans and had her hair falling out along her shoulders. The guy who sat next to Amilia had hair that covered his right eye basically Nagoto's but black he wore a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans his skin tone was light skinned but you could mistake him for white if you were far away. His most noticable feature was his blue eyes but if you look closely you could see a black ring around his pupil. The instructor walks into the classroom who is none other than the master of the **Big head no jutsu** and starts taking attendence "Alex Uchiha." Here" Alex calls out Amilia Uchiha "Here" Radril Akenesho "Present." He continues to take attendance and starts some stupid lecture. They then take some taijutsu and shuriken jutsu classes to see where everyone is at. Alex hit the target bulls eye all ten times, Radril hit it 8 times, and Amilia hit it 6 times. Oh and a certain Uchiha with duck butt hair matched Amilia. The other matches aren't really worth mentioning except the poor villagers kid would be laughed at through the academy forever for being defeated in two seconds by Alex. Finally the day was done and he went to go visit his second favorite girl in the world.

 **Forest of death**

* * *

Alex and Anko had become good friends expecially when Anko saw how Alex was looked at by the villagers. Anyways Anko could be seen eating dango on her favorite log when Alex came up to her. "Hey Anko I'm done with my first day at the academy." Anko looked once in his direction then she broke out into a smile "GAKI" SHE yelled hugging him into her breasts it's so nice to see you. "It's nice to see you to" he says trying to bury his face even more into the ever growing softness. Two minutes and a half of heaven later. Alex takes out a box filled with dango and hands it to Anko. "Here" he says, Anko's eyes light up as she eats her dango. Alex talks about how boring his day was at the academy. "Ok bye Anko I need to go back home."Bye gaki" after Alex heads back through forest of death Anko thinks. That kid never blushes when I squish him between my breasts that is really irking my sadictic side well they still have room to grow anyways he propably isn't old enough. Little did she know this kid was deadlier than any man when it came to hiding his perversion.

 **Alex's home backyard**

* * *

"Ok Alex" says Tsuni I'm going to teach you the **Kage bunshin no jutsu** although this won't take long you'll get it first try. Tsuni explains and demonstrates and explains the technique to Alex. "Now hurry up in master it first try I don't care anymore" he says this with a playful smile. **Kage bunshin no jutsu** about 100 shadow clones appear "exactly I knew it lets get dinner" says Tsuni. After dinner Alex goes to do his daily training with Shisui after that he goes to sleep.

 **The next day**

* * *

Alex sends a shadow clone to class after breakfast. He then goes do the docks to find Itachi practicing fire jutsu he enlists some help in some water style jutsu then goes to the weapons shop to pick up more jutsu scrolls. He brings them back to his home and stores puts it in a big box filled with jutsu scrolls. He would propably learn half of those later. He then went to practice with Shisui who had a mission the next day so he was trying extra hard. The main focus of the exercise was practicing using his sharingan genjutsu, copying ninjutsu, reading attacks ect. He has dinner then goes to bed.

 **The next day**

* * *

The next day Alex woke up made a shadow clone and went to a training ground with his two swords to practice kenjutsu. It had been hours since then and judging from the sun it was 3:30 then suddenly a figure appeared. "Oh hey I know you from the academy."This figure was none other than Radril Akenesho."He carried a huge long sword on his back. "Hey Alex what are you doing here."I came to train my kenjutsu you?"Me to do you want to spar it's not usual that I have a partner."Sure" says Alex the terrain was a huge circular clearing with trees all around it. They get some space from each other than Radril charges." **Fire Style Fire ball jutsu.** Suddenly a huge fire ball charges at Radril. **Water style water wave** a small rage goes towards the fire ball it doesn't stop it but it holds it long enough for Radril to escape. Steam spreads through the clearing but it spreads to much obscuring Radril's vision. Genjutsu Radril thinks KAI! The genjutsu dispells but he could be something sharp and cold pressed against his neck. It was one of Alex's swords "you give up" Alex asks "yeah I give up" says Radril. "Ok lets have a kenjutsu only match after all that is what we came here for says Alex." Sure" says Radril They back away from each other than they fight. Alex uses his shunshin to catch him off guard but Radril blocks. Holy crap I gotta use this to keep up. The ring in his eyes glows for a second not missed by Alex then Radril speed multiplies by two. The battle goes like this Alex using his hyper fast shunshin with his natural speed to blitz Radril but Radril uses his multiplied speed to defend the onslaught. Eventually Alex uses his sharingan which has 2 tomoe to read where Radril was going to block he then uses all his focus to slice at the sword by the handle throwing it out of Radril's hand. Alex points his sword at Radril's forhead surrender my good man. "I surrender" Radril says looking sad. The battle had lasted 2 hours Radril had a cut on his left ankle and left shoulder. Alex had a small one on his hip which was already healing thanks to our 9 tails of joy. Aaaaaaw I knew you cared kyuubi Alex thinks. Suddenly the mark stops healing leaving a small barely seeable scar. "Welp Radril see you later I gotta get to dinner or mom is going to be mad."Ok bye then Radril says and starts practicing his stances.

 **Amilia's house**

* * *

After dinner Alex decided to head over to Amilia's house. Hence is why they were talking about different types of genjutsu. When this conversation is going on let me explain that Alex and Amilia had become good friends over the years. Alex liked how sweet and gentle Amilia was. Amilia liked how carefree Alex was. So yay friendship anyways Alex had just finished a statement "and thats how you can cast a visual jutsu by using another person's eyes as a catylist. Amilia was writing this down on a notepad that she pulled out from who knows where. After that Amilia asked "hey Alex can you spend the night" she said using the **puppy dog eyes no jutsu** I'll go ask my mom be back in a sec he then used his speedy shunshin to ask his mom, get her approval then get back in three minutes. "She said yes "says Alex "Yay shouts Amilia' I asked my parents when you were gone they said yes to. "Ok Alex yawns lets go to bed they get in Amilia's bed and cuddle together in their sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for a shorter chapter then last time I ran out of things to say but on the bright side next chapter is the Uchiha massacre so be ready. Now things to address one Alex will not be called out as a pervert nor go out of his way to be a pervert. He will just make the best of each moment where he can enjoy himself with the female gender. Now the staying the night thing is completly innocent it is the pairing and their only 6. So anyways next time is a time skip to the Uchiha massacre. Oh and Radril's kekkei genkai is called the kosokugan it boosts any physical stat by how far it has evolved it shall be explained more later. Anyways if you have advice or suggestions review I promise I will get to all of them. When I first upload this there will be tons of mistakes I'm sure but I'll fix them all cuz that is my writer way. To the loyal people who love this fanficition please keep visiting the short amount of people who read this gives me the motivationtion to continue. Anyways I will talk to you guys late bye.**


	5. The Uchiha massacre

**Yo guys welcome to a new chapter sorry for updating later than usual I was being lazy but here is Alex's stats and lets get to the story.**

 **Ninjutsu B**

 **Taijutsu B**

 **Genjutsu C+**

 **Shunshin S**

 **kenjutsu B**

 **Speed A**

 **Sharingan C**

 **Fuinjutsu level master 6 of 10**

 **2 year time skip**

* * *

Alex had just gotten done with his training for the day and decided to head over to Amilia's house. Amiliia had just gotten back from the academy and her parents were out shopping somewhere in the Uchiha clan compound. So when Alex showed up she was happy to welcome him in because she was lonely. They played with Amilia's action figure collection which was huge when suddenly Alex caught a whiff of something and this something was blood. At this point it was late at night and they were wondering why Amilia's parents weren't home yet. Amilia was confused with the scary look Alex had on his face "Alex whats wro" immediatly Alex grabs Amilia and shunshins out of the house. He raced all the way to the hokage mansion and said seek shelter here there is something wrong at the compound I'll be back" Alex then starts rushing back to the compound. When Alex got there he saw bodies everywhere but he paid that no mind he was determined to get back to his house.

 **Alex's house**

* * *

Alex rushed in through the front door and into the living room and what he saw horrified him. Laying in the ground next to him he saw his mother dead on the floor immediatly upon seeing this his sharingan activated gaining another tomoe. He heard fighting going on in the back yard and what he saw was Itachi Uchiha his big brother he never had fighting his injured father. His father parried a strike from Itachi then time seemed to slow down. As Itachi unarmed him with a precise strike to a pressure point on the bottom of Tsuni's wrist then Itachi rammed his sword through Tsuni's heart killing him instantly. With the strain of seeing his mother and father die his father right before his eyes coupled with the strain of seeing his pseudo big brother do both. Made something churn in his eyes and suddenly the shape of his sharingan turned into the shape of Shisui's MS except with 8 sharp edges. **Amateratsu** as that attack involintarily activated Itachi barely reacted in time to dodge it started burning the yard. Alex before he fell unconcious thought no don't burn my memories and the flames suddenly stopped. Itachi turned to see who fired the attack that only he should have to see his what he considered second little brother. Itachi started walking over to him until he was standing right above his unconcious form. Alex he thinks "you may be the one to bring justice to the Uchiha clan so rest well... little brother. Itachi left him there killing the rest of his clansmen and jumped on a pole to see Sasuke Uchiha running down the street with a scared look on his face.

 **Konaha hospital**

* * *

Alex awoke from his bed the sun piercing through the windows of his room. He looked left and saw the sleeping form of Amilia on a chair. Suddenly all the memories of last night came to him. He got out of bed tears seeping through his eyes. Alex then left via opening the window he knew a place that could explain those mysterious black flames.

 **Uchiha secret room or Uchiha tablet place**

* * *

Alex knew about this room from Shisui telling him about it on their way out of the Uchiha training grounds. New tears started to form as he thought about how his father had told him Shisui was dead. Then he started outright crying when he remembered his father's death. Anyways he was currently standing over the Uchiha tablet he couldn't read it at first so he activated his now fully matured sharingan but even then he could only read everything he already knew. He was about to give up when he remembered the sensation from last night channeling more chakra into his eyes his new mangekyou activated. He then started to read all about his new eyes. Tsukonyomi, amateratsu, kamui, kotoamatsukami, the susanoo and how to gain the EMS. The tablet gave each ability a description and instructions on how to use them. He then started reading about the infinite tsukonyomi plan. After reading it he then started laughing until his ribs hurt. After all that happened his sense of humor broke through that was obviously put on by a different source then the original writer. When he finally calmed down he raised a fist channeled some chakra through it and broke the tablet. He didn't need anyone reading that and actually doing the plan I mean who would be stupid enough to do that. Alex could swear he heard the clapping of multiple people in heaven namely Shisui Uchiha, Hagoromo Otsusuki, and Hamura Otsusuki. He wasn't wrong and somewhere in the depths of hell the king of the rape face sneezed. Anyways he decided to rush to the place his father died and saw his corpse on the ground. Alex started crying but all the same he would do what he came here to do he got on his knees pressing them against the bloody grass and plucked out both of his father's eyes. Deciding to test something Alex did the instructions mentioned in the tablet and used kamui. On his mental checklist he checked off one mangekyou ability. His fathers eyes safely tucked away in his now confirmed personal pocket dimension he headed back to the hospital after all dead or not his mom would still be mad at him if he left the hospital and never told anyone. Again he wasn't wrong.

 **At the hospital**

* * *

Alex climbed through the window and back into the hospital bed. This woke up Amilia, Alex deciding to check for another ability he activated his mangekyou and cast tsukuyomi to make Amilia think she was naked. Judging from the huge blush she had for a few seconds it meant he had it and thanks to how small scale it was it didn't hurt his eyes that much. His mental checklist checked off tsukuyomi. "Hey Amilia" Alex said "are there anymore survivors other than us." She at first looks confused at this question the memories come back to her "yes Sasuke Uchiha survived but nobody else not even my." She starts crying as Alex sits up in bed and hugs her tightly and starts whispering conforting words in her ear. "There there I alone will do everything in my power to make sure nothing like that happens to you again." Even if it costs me my life he adds in his mind. Amilia after a hour leaves the hospital. Alex lays in bed until Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of the hidden leaf village walks in. They sit in silence for a minute until Hiruzen speaks "so do you hate Itachi" he starts off then curses his choice of words in his mind. "Nice choice of words gramps" Hiruzen sweat drops at the fact Alex noticed this and at his nickname as if Naruto wasn't enough. "To answer your question no I don't he wouldn't murder his clan for personal reasons thats not the type of man he is so I'm guessing he was given the orders to do so." Hiruzen grows wide eyed for a second this 8 year old kid just effortlessly guessed a S rank secret in the village. "Hiruzen lowers his voice and says "yes your assumption is correct Itachi Uchiha was ordered by Danzo Shimura to massacre the Uchiha clan now I ask you what will you do now." I will train harder find a new sensei propably and make sure none of this happens again to my precious people oh and if your worried about me attempting something against Danzo don't worry I care about this village enough not to do that." Huruzen sighs in relief then says "good your intentions are still pure and as for a sensei I can train you in my spare time." Thanks gramps and as a reward I will tell you the secret to defeating paper work."Hiruzen listens carefully as Alex whispers kage bunshin no jutsu. Hiruzen gasps in shock as Alex just told him the solution to all his problems. Alex Hiruzen thinks you are a true prodigy. "Alex if you have anything you want to talk about my office is always open he says this with happy tears in his eyes as he walks out the room. Alex checks out the hospital after getting his thoughts together.

 **Streets of Konoha**

* * *

Alex was walking along the streets of konoha towards the Uchiha compound when he saw a guy with silver hair reading a certain book. The girls didn't know who to glare at Alex for being the container of the Kyuubi or this man for reading that God forsaken book. Alex knew this guy as Kakashi of the sharingan Alex walks up to him because although saddened he knew he needed some new sensei and Kakashi was a worthy canidate because of a certain jutsu. "Hey your Kakashi Hatake correct."Thats me who are you kid says Kakashi." My name is Alex Uchiha and I'm talking to you because I want to learn the Chidori. "Sorry kid I can't just teach that jutsu to anyone even if your a survivor of the Uchiha clan heck even if you happen to have the sharingan at such a young age." It's like deja vu thinks Alex with a creepy smile on his face. "I don't think you understood me teach me or I'll get Anko to cut your balls off." Kakashi nearly drops his precious as he looks at this kid with fear in his one visible eye. This must be the kid Anko was talking about and judging from the tone she takes when she does so... she might actually do it. "Ok kid meet me at training ground 25 just don't tell Anko to do that. "Pleasure doing business with you Hatake" Alex then walks past him towards the compound with a smile on his face even if his family is dead he is still Alex. Alex walks towards the direction of his house noticing the bodies were cleaned up but now the compund seemed to have a ghostly feeling to it. Alex would continue to live here to remind him of his faliure to protect his precious people and failing his ninja way.

 **Alex's house**

* * *

Alex walked into his house to see Amilia waiting for him sipping tea at the dining table. "Oh hey Alex I got clearence from the hokage to live with you I told him you wouldn't mind."Ok thanks because I don't you can have my parents room if you like" says Alex. "Ok thanks Alex" as she continues sipping tea. Alex decides to walk out into the backyard and he sees his Dad's corpse removed good he thinks no more tears. Although there is some blood stained grass where the body used to be. Alex proceeds to weave some hand signs **Lightning style lightning needle cutter jutsu** needles spring forth from his hand precisely cutting the the bloodied grass. Alex then remembers something and yells from the backyard "Amilia I'm heading out." Ok" she yells back. Alex walks around the house and into the streets of the Uchiha compound. He eventually arrives at his destination. The Uchiha head's house he knocks on the door and a person opens it up. Sasuke Uchiha who had just gotten done crying opened the door to see Alex Uchiha a friend of his because of their mutual adoration of Itachi and Shisui. "Sasuke how are you holding up." Sasuke then proceeds to say "well my family is dead because my BROTHER KILLED THEM HOW DO YOU THINK I'M HOLDING UP." Well were in the same boat anyways I came over here to ask if you want to live with Amilia and I we are the only survivors after all."No I'm staying here as a reminder to...kill Itachi. "Ok suit yourself."He considered telling Sasuke about Itachi but that would violate a most likely S rank secret. So he kept his mouth shut. He left Sasuke to himself but first made a vow I won't let Sasuke seep into darkness and I will protect my precious people because that is my nindo my ninja way. With this in mind Alex walked forward in the direction of the future.

* * *

 **Things to address one I gave Alex MS here but he won't use it much because of the blindness factor and pain. Two I'm willing to admit in reality Tsuni's body would have been found and buried way before Alex got to him usually but hey it's fanfiction and it was just convinient so please don't get mad. Three yes I will use the Anko thing to make Alex learn jutsu sorry it's going to be a thing. If you have anything else for me to explain review and tell me. When this is uploaded it will have grammar mistakes but for me it's late at night so I need to get to bed. I'll correct it in the morning. Next time is a time skip to the start of Naruto so without further to say good bye my beloved readers.**


	6. The team and the test

**Yo guys welcome back to this story. As I come up with new stats that I should propably mention I will be adding new people to show there abilities. So here are the current stats for Alex, Amilia, and Radril.**

 **Alex Uchiha**

 **Ninjutsu A-**

 **Genjutsu B+**

 **Taijutsu A-**

 **Shunshin S**

 **kenjutsu B+**

 **Speed S**

 **Sharingan B+**

 **strength C+**

 **fuinjutsu level 8 of 10**

 **His kenjutsu was raised only a bit because he dosen't have a real teacher for it. His speed was raised to an S because now his mucsles are fully developed and he was already fast. His sharingan was raised drastically because he trained more with it and the mangekyou. His stength is low because he never focused on that.**

 **Radril Akenesho**

 **Ninjutsu B-**

 **genjutsu C**

 **Taijutsu C+**

 **Shunshin D**

 **Kenjutsu B-**

 **Speed B**

 **Kosokugan B-**

 **Strength B**

 **Amilia Uchiha**

 **Ninjutsu B**

 **genjutsu C+**

 **Taijutsu B-**

 **Shunshin D+**

 **Kenjutsu D**

 **Speed B-**

 **Sharingan E dosen't have it yet**

 **Strength C-**

 **Fuinjutsu isn't mentioned for others because they never studied it now lets get to the story.**

 **4 year time skip**

* * *

Alex was laying awake in his bed bored and not being able to go to sleep. Amilia was sleeping soundly in the other bedroom she had really developed over the years chest wise she was already C cup. Suddenly he Alex heard some commotion going on outside so he being grateful to have a distraction went out to see what was going on. It had been a boring day really the graduation tests were no problem he had no trouble being at the top of his class. So had gotten the headband with no real since of accomplishment. Anyways he saw a bunch of ninja running along the roof tops looking for something seemingly. He then got on roof top to talk to a ninja "hey whats going on" asked Alex "Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll hey wait who are you."The ninja turns to see nobody there. Alex had shunshined away after hearing that he had his own personal motive and all he needed was to glance at the scroll he then started shunshining all around the hidden leaf until he came across Naruto who was failing to perform the shadow clone jutsu.

 **The forest where Naruto graduated**

* * *

Naruto had the scroll wide open for Alex to see Alex was hiding in a tree with his Sharingan activated reading every jutsu in the scroll. Each jutsu had instructions on how to use it the Reanimation jutsu, kage bunshin no jutsu, reaper death seal, 8 trigrams sealing style, and the flying raijin. The jutsu's that caught Alex's eye were the 8 trigrams sealing style and the flying raijin. He paid extra attention to that making sure his sharingan got down all the instructions and details. Until he finally decides to drop down from the tree and say hello. "Yo Naruto you may want to bring back the scroll your going to get in big trouble." Naruto turned to see Alex Uchiha walking towards him they weren't friends or anything but hi and Naruto shared an unspoken trust after all the villagers looked at Alex the same way they looked at him. No way I need to master a jutsu from this scroll or else I won't become a ninja. "I can teach you a jutsu from this scroll and also who told you that because that is a load of bull shit." Mitsuki sensei told me." Well he's wrong although if you learn the kage bunshin no jutsu you would probably pass. "So lets head back to the village so you can give the scroll back and I'll teach you the kage bunshin no jutsu so you can graduate. "Fine but you better teach me."They were walking torwards the village when suddenly a huge shuriken zips torwards Alex and Naruto. Alex blocks it with ease with the two swords that he carried on his back. These swords were pure silver making them glow in the night the swords were 75 cm and instead of curving like a regular japanese style sword it stays straight until the last few centimeters. "I'm guessing thats you Mitsuki" Mitsuki was in a tree in front of them. Damn right it is demon brat now hand over the forbidden scroll and I'll kill you quickly." No I think not after all your one to be making orders. Alex then proceeds to shunshin behind him and place one of his swords in a reverse grip over Mitsuki's throat. "How, well doesn't matter if you kill me the villagers will demand your execution."He turns to look Alex in the eye but thats where he makes a mistake. Alex's sharingan comes to life casting a genjutsu that knocks him uncouncious. Alex looks down at a gaping Naruto. "Lets head back to the village shall we and with Alex carrying the forbidden scroll and Naruto carrying an uncouncious Mitsuki they walk back to the village.

 **Time skip: the next day**

* * *

Alex and Naruto had given back the forbidden scroll. They also explained how Mitsuki tried to kill them and take the scroll for him self. Currently however they were sitting in a classroom waiting for teams to be announced. "Team 3 is says" Iruka Alex Uchiha, Radril Akenesho, and Amilia Uchiha and your sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Alex grins happily Amilia seems indifferent, and Radril becomes pale. Radril had one experience with that women which involved him challenging her to a spar and something sharp coming very close to his...other sword. Anyways Anko upon hearing her name came from who knows where with a cloud of smoke and shit and says "team 3 meet me at the forest of death. She then disapears in a equally crazy way she appeared. "Well cmon guys" says Alex lets not keep her waiting."

 **Forest of Death Anko's favorite Dango log mentioned**

* * *

"Thought I would find you here." Anko was sitting on her favorite log with a smirk on her face. "Ok" Anko says excitedly there is a building in the middle of this forest on the roof is a flag capture the flag and bring it back to this log. "Then you'll be real genin. "Anko sensei you do realize that you forgot the introductions says Amilia." Oh well" she clears her throat I'm Anko Mitarashi I hate non dango lovers and my former sensei, I like the gaki among you and dango, my dreams for the future is to kill my former sensei oh and eat dango did I mention I like dango. "NANI!?" says Radril "good boy" it had become a thing whenever Radril says Nani Alex says good boy. "Ok then" Alex says "I'll go next I hate people who make fun of others and people who would dare hurt my precious people." I like burgers, dango" Anko gets a wide smile on her face and my friends. My dreams for the future is to become strong enough to protect those close to me and help a certain someone get back his dreams. "Ok says Anko Radril you go next." Well my name is Radril Akenesho I hate selfish people and people who do something to others out of fear."I like spicy miso soup and sparring with Alex my dream is to be recognized as the greatest shinobi that ever lived . With nobody else left Amilia went "I'm Amilia Uchiha I hate not having a plan and stuck up people. " I like training and people close to me my dream is to become a kunoichi greater than Tsunade." Big dreams you all got there says Anko anyways I already explained the rules of the test if you don't get the flag by sundown your going back to the academy bye." Anko then shunshins away off to make sadistic plans to guard the flag. " Ok guys here is the plan" says Alex he then starts to explain the best plan he has of getting the bells. Three blurs could be seen by Anko jumping through the trees. Seeing this Anko thinks I finally found them they were so close to the tower to she then rushes in giving a hard kick to Radril's face. Then something wierd happens he disappears in a cloud of smoke Alex grabs a sword from one of the sheaths on his back and tries to stab at Anko's head but Anko dodges with practiced ease and punches Alex who disappears in a cloud of smoke. After Anko defeats now confirmed imposter Amilia she rushes towards the building killing more imposters on the way. Alex's plan was to make tons of shadow clones and have them transform into his team it was pretty easy considering his large resevers. The real team was now at the tower with Radril holding the flag they were about to start heading back to the log when suddenly Anko appeared. She was standing between them and the only way off the roof. "Guys you go I will hold her back" says Alex. Are you sure that is a jounin you can never win" says Radril. "I don't need to you guys just get to the log." Radril and Amilia rush off Anko attempts to stop them with shuriken but Alex blocks them with his own shuriken. Seeing that Anko wouldn't be going after them any time soon she charges at Alex looking to finish him quickly. Alex draws his two swords and reciprocates the charge. Anko kunai in hand attempts a stike to Alex's stomach Alex dodges and slashes at Anko's shoulder barely missing. They continue this type fight until Alex lands a hit to Anko's ankle just nicking it but enough to draw a little blood. Anko jumps back seeing that she won't win in that type of battle. Alex charges but then Anko calls out **striking shadow snake** immediatly a large number of snakes rushes out of Anko's sleeve sheathing his swords and weaving handsigns Alex calls out **fire style fire ball jutsu.** The snakes burn up and Anko is forced to move Alex then weaves more hand signs **fire style phoenix flower jutsu.** With snake like ability Anko dodges all the fire balls. She then charges Alex weaves more hand sighns **Chidori one thousand birds** Anko dosen't react in time and gets rammed in the shoulder with it. That Anko then turns into snakes the real Anko was brehind Alex weaving hand signs and Alex just watches **fire style dragon flame jutsu** a huge flame erupts from Anko's mouth engulfing Alex seemingly. Anko then feels one of Alex's swords pressed against her neck. "Really I hate using this technique this is one a good friend of mine taught me but I don't want to take his name. The Alex engulfed in flames was still standing there unscathed but he then suddenly fades away. "So that friend was she turns to look at Alex in the eye to late to realise her mistake she gets the Mitzuki treatment and is genjutsued in to uncounciousness. Alex then puts an asleep Anko on his back and starts running back to the log.

 **At the log**

* * *

Anko woke up tied to a tree "give up your information says Alex poiting a kunai at Anko's forhead."great job gakis you all pass we will begin out missions starting tomorrow. "Yay" the now official genins say Alex unties Anko and they all head home.

 **Alex residence**

* * *

Alex and Amilia walked through the front door taking off their shoes at the door. Alex was going to ask Hiruzen to teach him level 9 fuinjutsu because it was required just to use stage one of the flying raijin. Once he had that jutsu in his arsenal he would be the fastest in the elemental nations for sure. He then went to his room and grabbed some jutsu scrolls out of his closet. He planned to master most of them before he went to bed. He then sat on his bed and started reading this was the start of **Denkosekka no Alex.**

* * *

 **Yo guys thats the end of this chapter sorry it took so long. I might go from uploading daily to every other day which is still fast paced. So I know Anko wasn't a jounin in part one but this is fanfiction we can do whatever we want and this is just a slight change. As for Alex beating Anko it was not my intention at first but I couldn't find any jutsu that Alex couldn't beat when researching Anko also Anko severely underestimated him so that played a huge role as well. So anyways if you have any other complaints review and I'll be sure to answer in the next chapter. Next chapter is the first C rank mission that always is not a C rank. So without further to do good bye my beloved readers. Oh and as usual there will be grammar errors when this first goes up.**


	7. The C rank that is never a C rank

**Yo guys I'm back and I'm not putting stats down because there was no time skip. Anyways this is a mission I made up the C rank that is never a C rank has arrived. It's going to be good...I think. So without further to do lets get to the story.**

 **The next day**

* * *

Alex was half tempted to kill the demon cat Torra at this point. It had evaded him at every move and when he had caught it, it had scratched at him all the way to the hokage's office. "Lord hokage if I have to catch that cat one more time I'm going to burn it." Team 3 is currently standing in the hokage's office ready for a new mission. "Regardless" says Hiruzen "here are your choices for a mission." Walking a few dogs, farming, and killing bugs in the academy choose wisely." Lord Hokage" starts Anko "I think my team is ready for a C rank mission." Ok does your team agree with this." Alex, Radril, and Amilia shake there heads yes. "Ok then I think I have the perfect mission." You see Uzushiogakure the former home of the Uzumaki clan had tons of sealing scrolls in their hokage mansion. The only problem was that the only way to gaze upon their contents is with Uzumaki blood. Alex you are half Uzumaki so it should accept your blood. This is a C rank because nobody goes there anymore. Your objective is to collect all the sealing scrolls and bring them back to the leaf you will leave in a hour dismissed explains Hiruzen. They all leave with no protests Alex goes home to get tons of sealing scrolls to seal more scrolls and the rest go home to collect supplies.

 **After a hour has passed leaf gates**

* * *

Alex, Amilia, Radril, and Anko were at the main gate out of the village. Alex had two scrolls strapped to his back sage style. "Yes our first C ranked mission and were bringing back important scrolls to our village" says Alex. "Don't get your hopes up" says "Radril it's just a C rank." Dude were getting paid more so this is worth something atleast." Amilia and Anko had one thought on their mind and that was "boys."With that they left the village Alex excited to learn new jutsu, Radril excited to get this over with, Amilia excited because adventure, and Anko being completly indifferent.

 **Uzushiogakure 3 days later in front of the gates**

* * *

Team 3 were running when the gates came into view running through them they saw a ghost village. Burnt down buildings, craters, and even kunai and shuriken on the ground with near decomposed bodies nearby. Alex forced himself to look at these bodies knowing that this was war and he needed to get used to it. Anko looked away Radril looked at the bodies in a daydream about something, and Amilia was like Anko looking away. Regardless they all kept running towards the Hokage mansion which unlike Konaha's which was in the middle Uzushi's was all the way at the end of the village so they had to run all the way there. Once they got to this mansion a kunai landed at Alex's feet who was in front. Out came the sound ninja 4 Tayuya close to the gate Kidomaru next to her with Jirobo and Sakon and Ukon in the front. Team 3 stopped in their tracks to look at this new foe. "Sorry but lord Orochimaru wants these scrolls for himself and were more than willig to make that happen." Anko could be seen shaking a small bit but kept her cool she was going to tear these guys apart. Tayuya than pushes open the gates and runs inside. "This gate can only be opened by a Uzumaki and lucky for us we have one" says Sakon. Alex then shunshins and slashes at Kidomaru who jumps out the way and must I say once more was near the gate. Alex then opens the gate rushing after Tayuya. "Ya well we have one to" says Radril drawing his huge 105 cm long sword and slicing at and nearly cutting Sakon. They then Sakon draws a kunai and they begin a long sword vs kunai fight. "Well" says Amilia we might as well take you guys down before Alex gets back. Amilia and Anko then rush the remaining four to deal with Anko going after Jirobo and Amilia going after Kodomaru.

 **A/N The battles will happen like this I will show you one battle then I'll show you another all occuring at the same time just seperatly told.**

 **Radril vs Sakon and Ukon**

* * *

The dualing duo had battled far away from their starting point. Radril and the twins found themselves in a plaza surrounded by buildings except for the narrow passage way from which they came. It was large even for a plaza and had a broken fountain in the middle. Radril had his back to said fountain with Sakon locking his kunai with his sword facing him. Radril then uses his left hand and uses **water style trick of water** Radril uses the sweat on his finger and flings it straight into Sakon's eye blinding him for only a second. Which is all that Radril needed jumping back unlocking his sword with Sakon's kunai he swings it in a wide ark to the right from his right hand from the left side of his body. This move would've cut Sakon in half but he himself jumped back just in time but the sword still grazed his hip ripping into his clothes and leaving a small but seeable mark. Radril then charges but is blown back by Sakon and Ukon's **multible connected whirl wind** Radril is stunned and looks up to see the twins charging at him they unleash a kick with two legs which confuses Radril but none then less he tries to get his sword over to cut there legs off. Radril however sees that his sword won't be able to make it so he lifts an arm to avoid getting his neck broken big mistake the kick lands straight on his arm with triple the strength of a normal kick. A sickening crunch is heard as Radril's world is blinded by pain he rolls to the left and backflips to get his bearings. He looks over at is left arm and it is bending unnaturally looking at it made it hurt even more and swelling was already taking place. Sakon smirks and charges to end the fight. The first ring glows in Radril's eyes which now had two rings around the pupil anyways the first ring glows multiplying his speed by two. Unfortunatly this hurt his arm even more becausing he was straining his muscles but he endured and dodges a hard punch dropping his added speed and multiplying his strength by two he punches Sakon in the cheek driving him back a few yards. Radril then starts weaving hand signs **water style water shuriken jutsu** around twenty shuriken rushes towards Sakon and Ukon Sakon jumps to his right effectively dodging the attack but Radril wasn't done yet he weaved more hand signs **Water style Water pellet jutsu.** Water the size of a fist rushes at Sakon hitting him square in the jaw Radril's arm hurt from performing hand signs with it but he was slowly getting used to the pain. A newly recovered Sakon charges at Radril the genin swings his long sword towards Sakon's neck but Sakon ducks and reaches Radril he goes for a punch which is accompanied by another fist it connects breaking Radril's ribs and sending him flying into the fountain. Sakon walks over to the fountain with a confident smile on his face he looks down into the fountain expecting to see his opponent unconcious but finds nothing. "Brother watch out says Ukon finally deciding to speak." Then Radril who had gotten brehind him lays a hard kick to Sakon's neck nearly knocking him uncouncious it was only thanks to Orochimaru's training that he was awake then Radril weaved handsigns and at point blank range **wind style great breakthrough.** This blew Sakon into a building in which it crumbled on him then a burst of energy got rid of the rubble and out came Sakon and Ukon and Ukon was now detached from Sakon both using their curse marks. Silently they charged Radril who stood in place because broken ribs hurts like a bitch but he adopted a different stance then the one he had been using. His sword was now hefted on his back Sakon charged first with a kunai his kunai was knocked out his hand and his right shoulder was stabbed in one instant via Radril multiplying his speed by two. He then multiplied his strength by two and through Sakon backwards like a rag doll Ukon was next trying to deliver a punch to Radril's already broken ribs Radril boosting his speed like he did with Sakon he parries that punch and kicks Ukon back. Sakon who had recovered starts charging Radril from the back kunai in his good arm stabbing at Radril's back simultaneously Ukon gets up and charges Radril attemting a kick at his face. Time seems to freeze as Radril blocks the kunai by masterfully putting the sword brehind his sholder in the same instant Ukon's kick is grabbed and is thrown similarily to the way Sakon was thrown, right into Sakon. This sword style could only be used with his 2x speed which he had used and if he was standing still he also found it had less strain on his muscles if he used his kekkei genkai standing still. However the pain in his broken arm was multiplied ten fold because he had stupidly grabbed that kick. He clutches his arm and kneels down in pain. Sakon and Ukon now fused again walks over to Radril kunai in hand "well says Sakon it was fun kid " putting a kunai up to his neck and mercilessly slitting his throat. However something strange happens that Radril disappears and the only proof of his existence was smoke and even that vanished from the fountain Sakon and Ukon turned to see the real Radril call out **Water style water dragon jutsu.**

 **flash back Radril has just been kicked into the fountain**

* * *

Radril had just been kicked into the fountain and he instantly performed **water style water puddle jutsu** making him instantly blend in with the water in the fountain then he used **water style breathing under water jutsu** and then he used the **kage bunshin no jutsu.** This was made to fight Sakon and Ukon, effectively buying time he fixed his broken arm which snapping the bone back into place hurt but it was fixed none the less he then started weaving handsigns.

 **To the present**

* * *

A huge water dragon emerged soaking up most of the water in the fountain Sakon couldn't dodge in time and with the twins screaming they were carried into the sky in the water dragon's mouth after they were a certain distance above the ground the water dragon crunched down so hard it even effected Ukon's body the water dragon then disappeared leaving Sakon and Ukon falling to the ground. The impact was enough for cement to break under the body. Radril smiled chakra completly drained but that smile then turned into a painful cough as he coughed up blood. He witnessed Sakon actually get up teeth marks scattered around his body very deep in his skin his whole forhead was covered in blood and blood was coming out of his mouth to. Something was different however, because Sakon was in 2nd stage curse mark and Ukon was nowhere to be seen until he emerged out of Radril's right shoulder. "It's over I'm now destroying your body on a cellecular level sorry kid but your life is over the only way out of this jutsu is suicide says Ukon." Radril then without hisitation takes the sword pointing it at his heart. "You wouldn't" says Sakon "yes I would because it would take him with me" says Radril. He then thrusts the sword at his heart in the split second between his sword piercing his heart and Ukon leaving his body he redirects his sword piercing his left shoulder instead. Ukon is now is now merged with his brother again, arguing with him. When this is happening Radril pulls his sword out of his shoulder letting blood flow freely. Sakon looks at Radril and smirks "your dead kid for your crimes against us and Orochimaru we sentence you to death." He charges Radril kunai in his left hand the genin had nothing left to give out of chakra out of tricks so he went to his last resort the second ring on his eye starts to glow as his speed is multiplied 5x. Everything seems to slow down for him as he recipricates the charge when they meet halfway Radril's speed being boosted he is able to side step around the duo and from brehind he uses his long sword to decapitate them both instantly. The body falls to the ground shocked looks on both of the heads's faces. Radril doesn't lay there though he was still bleeding out so multiplying his speed by two he rushes off to find his team to maybe get a little help.

* * *

 **Thats the end of that chapter. So for the jutsu's names that is their literal names look it up if you don't believe me. Side effects of the Kosokugan before you start saying it's OP one muscle tears, two the straining of muscles, three the breaking of bones if used beyond the user's capability to control. The 5x physical boost is his last resort because these reasons mentioned. Got anymore questions review and ask me. Have complaints tell me and by a shocking scenario I'm doing something right tell me. My friend Ponstein is using characters from my story in his fanfiction so don't be mad I gave him permission. With that good bye my beloved readers.**


	8. More fights in Uzu

**Yo guys welcome back this chapter will be showing more fights. So yeah I hoped you liked the last chapter and how I did the fight now as a reminder these fights are happening all at the same time just separately told. Something else to mention is the reason I have short chapters is because this takes much longer than you think to work on. So if I were to go to longer chapters then there would not be daily or at least five times a week updates. I'm going to post a poll for you guys to vote. Longer chapters with I don't know weekly updates. Or how I am now shorter chapters with mostly daily updates your choice. Now without further ado let's get to the story.**

Alex vs Tayuya

* * *

Alex ran into the Hokage mansion after Tayuya. The hokage mansion was less of a mansion and more of a tower. It had a total of 36 floors each with tons of different rooms to explore. Each floor was the size of two football fields with stairs going up circular wise along the walls of each floor. Alex was currently chasing Tayuya through the first floor. Alex threw a kunai and Tayuya turned and blocked it with her flute "You should have never chased me in here worm" says Tayuya. **Summoning jutsu** the demon trio that is Tayuya's summoning jutsu appears Tayuya then proceeds to start playing her demonic flute causing the demons to spring into action her curse mark spreads over her body. Alex dodges easily not even having to use his shunshin he then draws his two swords and charges the monsters. They jump at him Alex jumps with them meeting halfway he slices one across the stomach another in ankle and another in the for head. However something isn't right they didn't react to the pain and he is clubbed down to the ground. He gets up shunshing away from a punch from above that would've broken his neck. This continues for a while and at the same time Tayuya is backing up getting more space between her and Alex this was so he couldn't blitz her. She had the demon in bandages guard her while the other two attacked. Alex who was getting more and more frustrated with his situation activates his sharingan to dodge easier. He then decides to use that technique. Sighing to himself he quickly performs the **kage bunshin no jutsu** two shadow clones appear and starts battling the two demons after him he then shunshins and slashes at the monster protecting Tayuya. A slash mark appears on the front of the no arm demon but Alex is then kicked but something strange happens. The kick goes through him making no contact. Tayuya goes wide eyed as her back is slashed creating a deep cut mark within her back. She stumbles forward but still playing her flute and that is when Alex fucked up. He hadn't been paying attention to the monsters that had defeated his shadow clones and now the demons were pummeling him into the ground. He coughed up blood at the continuous onslaught then to make things worst Tayuya plays a different tune making ghosts come out of the monsters. The ghosts start draining his energy as he gets pummeled. Eventually Tayuya calls off her demons to see Alex with a mangled body but alive she walks over confidently and takes one of Alex's swords from his hands. She raises the sword and brings it down over his head but then Tayuya's world breaks apart and she finds herself with the sword she had just used to kill him pressed against her neck. Tayuya turns to see Alex sharingan activated with the tomoe spinning almost artistically. "Your about to give me all your information on Orochimaru right now." He says this and presses his sword into her neck just enough to draw blood. Tayuya smirks as her curse mark goes into second stage because when she was in that genjutsu her demon's limbs had been caught off. She dispels them but Tayuya is still confident because Alex was breathing heavily and his free arm was clutching his ribs so obviously some of that beating had been real. Tayuya then headbutts him making Alex lose his sword's hold on her neck she then turns around and slugs him in the nose effectively breaking it. Alex stumbles back and Tayuya starts playing her flute. **Chains of fantasia** Alex's world slowly starts to shift as he finds himself in a genjutsu where his arms and legs are tied in a rope cross style. His limbs then starts to melt as he smirks.

 **Reality**

* * *

Tayuya looked behind her to see Alex on his knees arms up at his sides. She takes the sword that he had in his hand she raises it above her head. Take two she thinks but before she brought it down she found herself in her own genjutsu. Her limbs were melting off everything was the same as what Alex should have been experiencing she then wakes up out of the genjutsu staring into sharingan eyes. Alex had used a genjutsu that he had created a sharingan genjutsu called countering of the illusion. He could counter any genjutsu as long as he knew how it works luckily he had his sharingan fixed on the flute the whole time she was activating the jutsu. Alex then released her from the genjutsu and hypnotised her she was now bowing before him. Alex then thinks take two "what is Orochimaru planning and where is his location." Tayuya then says "Orochimaru is planning an invasion on the hidden leaf village he wants to kill the kazekage and pose as him the sound four is supposed to turn into the kazekage's guards. She then explains everything past that part about the Konaha invasion I don't know of Orochimaru's wear abouts currently. Alex then says "rise" Tayuya rises Alex takes a sword and then decapitates her, blood squirts out of the neck and the body falls. Alex then takes a scroll from his back and seals the head in there he then goes to collect every sealig scroll from every room. He had broken ribs but he would still finish the mission.

 **Anko vs Jirobo**

* * *

Anko and Jirobo were battling on the huge walls of the village. Anko was on the ropes however having to dodge every punch Jirobo through eventually Anko jumped back **striking shadow snakes** a huge amount of poisonous snakes rush torward Jirobo but before they can hit him he punches the ground **Earth style terra sheild.** A earth wall erupts out of the ground and blocks the snakes Anko reacts by performing the **multiple striking shadow snakes** snakes shoot out of Anko's other sleeve and curves around the wall. Jirobo doesn't react in time and gets bitten in the knee. He immediatly rips the snakes from his flesh and starts using his curse mark he then jumps down the wall grabs a whole house and throws it at Anko. Anko performs the **substitution jutsu** with a log that she got from who knows where and dodges the house. Anko appears about twenty yards behind Jirobo and starts weaving hand signs **Fire style dragon flame jutsu** Jirobo is hit directly with it and flames burst creating an inferno. Anko was about to start thinking she won when a fugure emerged from the flames. It was Jirobo but he looked different besides the obvious burns his skin had turned darker. Jirobo then rushes towards Anko with speeds that she couldn't even react to and punches her in the face effectvely breaking her nose. The force of the punch knocks Anko back a few yards. Jirobo rushes forward punching Anko through the chest but then that Anko turns into snakes. The real Anko is seen on top of a house weaving hand signs. **Summoning jutsu** a nameless semi giant snake is summoned and rushes towards Jirobo who then just punches the snake once it was close enough causing it to disappear. Anko had been on top of the snake's head so when it disappeared making white smoke she was completly blinded. Once the smoke cleared Jirobo was gone she looked in all of the directions except for underground. A few seconds later Jorobo's hands appeared from the ground they then clutched Anko's ankles and the strangest thing happened. Anko felt her chakra being drained she tried to move but she couldn't this continued for a couple minutes until Anko's chakra was nearly gone. In a desperate attempt she performed another **summoning jutsu** a small snake burrowed under ground with a explosive tag attatched to itself moments later Anko could hear the muffled sounds of it lighting. The moment Jirobo let go of her ankles to escape she substituted out of there Anko then dropped to her knees a distance away from where she once was panting heavily. Moments later Jirobo appeared near the hole bleeding from his left leg a little but other than that fine. He then walked over to Anko triumphantly "You did a good job for a slutty bitch like yourself." He pulls back his fist ready to punch her head off but suddenly he couphs up blood and falls backwards. "Whats happening to me" Jirobo says couphing up more blood. Anko gets up kunai in hand and walks over to Jirobo's dying form "At the beginning of the fight you were bitten by a poisonous snake really I'm surprised you lasted this long" explains Anko. Jirobo tries to say something but his body no longer had the energy to do so. Anko then raises the kunai then stabs it through Jirobo's forehead putting him out of his misery Anko then starts walking tiredly towards the hokage mansion fixing her nose in the process because even if her chakra reserves were low she had to help her students as the jounin.

* * *

 **Ok late chapter and ok short chapter but let me explain. I got a video game and I became addicted to it so whenever I tried to work I couldn't exactly focus. I'm so sorry really I hate myself right now for being so selfish because in reality all I have is a small amount of readers and I have no room for screw ups. So yeah check out a poll on my profile I might upload tomorrow if not definetly wendesday. So I'll edit in the morning so anyways good bye my beloved readers and thanks for waiting.**


	9. End of Uzu

**Yo guys so I said Wednesday but I came across some technical difficulties that prevented that. On the bright side once I could do this again I got right back to it. Seriously though you guys have all the rights to be mad I just came off of a long selfish break in then I can't even make a deadline some writer I am. Regardless this is the final chapter of Uzu so please enjoy you've waited long enough.**

 **Amilia vs Kidomaru**

* * *

Amilia and Kidomaru had stayed in the same area where this all began. Kidomaru had immediatly climbed the huge tower that was the hokage mansion about 75% of the ways up and was standing on it via channeling chakra to his feet. He stared down at Amilia calculatively and then started weaving hand signs. **Spider web flower** five web flowers rush at Amilia who grabs a kunai from her ninja pouch located on the right side of her upper thigh and channels wind chakra through it. Allowing her to cut the webs with ease Kidomaru then thinks dammit I hate that trick looks like I won't be trapping her in webs plan B then. Kidomaru then makes a single hand sign and makes a huge spider web which is connected to the tower on one side and has other web strands connecting other sides. So basically it looks like a huge sky trampoline. Kidomaru then weaves more handsigns **summoning jutsu** a huge spider appears on top of the web the spider then moves so it is below the web so Amilia could not see it's belly but the top of the spider. The spider stuck to the web by channeling chakra to it's 8 feet. The spider then makes a sack which Kidomaru goes to where the spider is and cuts it open. An uncoutable amount of spiders rush out of the sack down the tower and towards Amilia she then starts rushing towards the tower cutting any webs that might wrap around her. She was almost there when she had to back flip as a kunai with a explosion tag zipped down in front of her. It exploded leaving a small crater but Amilia got out unscathed Amilia then starts weaving hand signs **fire style phoenix flower jutsu** Kidomaru dodges all of the four fireballs but Amilia wasn't done yet. Weaving more hand signs she performed the **fire style fireball jutsu** a even larger fireball then the last four rushes towards Kidomaru who then weaves handsigns **spider bind** a huge web encloses around the fireball he reinforces the bigger web with smaller webs eventually the fireball subsides. However since Kidomaru had been so focused on stopping the fire ball he hadn't been paying attention to Amilia. She had reached the base of the tower and was weaving familiar hand signs **fire style fireball jutsu** it was launched at the spider web where the spider resided but that wasn't all **wind style propelling winds** this jutsu mixed with the fireball strengthening and speeding up the jutsu. Kidomaru didn't react in time and the entire web was burned down along with his spider summon. "Damn you, you dumb bitch says Kidomaru his curse mark then goes to stage two. Meanwhile Amilia had started running up the tower when this was going on Kidomaru was crafting a golden bow seeing this Amilia performs the **kage bunshin no jutsu** three solid clones appear but Amilia looks a small bit drained. She and her shadow clones rush towards Kidomaru who then draws back three newly made arrow. One Amilia performs the **fire style phoenix flower jutsu** four fireballs appear and the three arrows extinguish each target with only pure force but one gets through. Kidomaru is hit directly but thanks to his **armour of sticky gold** he survives Amilia takes this into consideration and continues her charge. Kidomaru then starts firing his arrows in quick succession Amilia's clones starts going down one by one until it was only her Kidomaru takes aim and fires she dodges one grazing her left hip kidomaru then fires another one that one grazing her right hip. She was only a twenty yards away now and her chakra was nearly gone thanks to her previous efforts she then thrusts out a kunai in front of her point at Kidomaru who was aiming two at her. Amilia then channels wind chakra to her kunai causing a wind blade to extend from it. Kidomaru then releases his arrows as he feels the wind blade pierce a place just above his heart. His arrows that he had fired however had each hit Amilia's right and left shoulder. These arrows went clean through her flesh but by a stroke of luck it didn't hit any bone unfortunatly the arrows curved akwardly so instead of carrying her to her death she got pinned against the tower. Kidomaru smirks and "says any last words." Yeah just a few" say Amiia she with all her effort lifts her hands to perform a cross **kage bunshin no jutsu** two shadow clones appear and she subsitutes with one. The shadow clone that she substituted with however dispells instantly but Kidomaru wasn't in shock because of that. He was shocked because in each of Amiliia's eyes were red and had a single tomoe within each eye could this be the sharingan thinks Kidomaru he decides to end this quickly and makes an arrow. Amilia and her shadow clone charge and Kidomaru fires. It hits the shadow clone straight on the head and it disappears in a poof of smoke. At this point Amilia was closing the distance she dives kunai inches away from his heart but instead of Kidomaru trying to shoot his arrow he held it in his hand and then stabbed her in the back of the head. Once again Kidomaru was shocked because that Amilia disappeared into nothingness genjutsu but how he thinks as he feels a kunai be jammed into his heart from behind. "How" says Kidomaru as he coughs up blood "I used my chakra that was inside you after you were pierced by my wind blade to disrupt your chakra and make you think I was charging at you with my clone while in reality I was sneaking up behind you explains"Amilia. After that explanation Kidomaru lost control of the chakra in his feet and fell forwards as Amilia pulled out the kunai and let her opponent fall to his death.

 **In front of the tower**

* * *

Radril had made it back to see Alex coming out of the tower scrolls still on his back. He to was clutching his ribs in the distance he could see Amilia making her way down the tower and he could sense Anko arriving to. Alex and Radril come face to face then start laughing although it hurt their respective broken ribs "YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT" they both yell at the same time. "So you have rib problems to" says Alex yeah and muscle tears says Radril. Amilia calls out once her feet finally touch ground "hey guys your alive she says walking towards them. "Amilia glad your here can you heal our broken ribs oh and Radril has muscle tears' says Alex. "I can heal Radril's muscle tears but you guys are going home with messed up ribs says Amilia." As Alex bursts into anime tears Amilia starts healing Radril's muscles shortly Anko arrives. They go and collect the heads of everybody from the sound four besides Kidomaru whose head was in pieces and they head home.

 **Hokage's office five days later**

* * *

"Team 3 is in from a mission" announces Anko it happily with a grin on her face."I see" says Hiruzen "well tell me about it." Anko then explains everything about the mission Hiruzen smiles proudly as he is given the scroll containing the Uzumaki sealing scrolls and the scroll containing the heads fron the sound four. "Thank you you've all done a fantastic job but I am concerned Alex, Radril, Amilia how do you feel after your first kills asks Hiruzen. "Really I feel fine I mean I'm a ninja what did I expect to have to do no sense feeling bad about it if it's what I signed up for" says Alex. As for me I feel about the same way as Alex it's for my friends and the village they were against the village so as ninja it's our job to eliminate them" say Radril. I was a little shaken but I understand what being a ninja is about so I won't beat myself up over it" says Amilia. "I love your perspectives spoken like true shinobi this mission was really an A rank so you will get A rank payment you are dismissed" says Hiruzen. The three genin go back to the hospital from which they came because broken ribs and holes in each shoulder doesn't heal easily.

 **One month later**

* * *

Alex had a dilemma he and Amilia had decided to go to the hot springs and he was alone on the boys side chilling. Amilia's situation was the same usually this would be fine they come to the hot spring all the time but something was different. The huge wall seperating the boys and girls side had a crack in it he could easily peep and not be noticed but he didn't want to give up his pride. On the other hand his manly insticts were telling him otherwise it was the hardest battle yet and it was against himself. He was uncounciously coming up with ideas not to be caught and the worst thing is about all of them ended with success he was contemplating using kamui to go into his pocket dimension to resist this temptation. Finally he could hear Amilia get out as he was just about to activate his mangekyou sharingan he calmed down and got out. As they finally were back on the streets of Konaha Amilia said "that must've been so hard on you not to peak I honestly feel bad for you and respect you more but next time just peak I could literally feel your chakra fighting against itself" says Amilia. "Wait did you just give me a pass to look at your naked body" says Alex. "Yes and only because I couldn't even enjoy the hot springs because every time I relaxed all I could feel was a large scale ninja battle I honestly would rather have you watch me bathe then not be able to enjoy the hot springs" says Amilia. "Amilia" Alex kneels down "you have done the greatest deed you could do for somebody my age you are truly a great ninja" says Alex. "Yeah a ninja not a queen now rise my knight people are looking." On this note they continue to walk the streets of konaha until Anko suddenly appears in front of them. "The chunin exams are right around the corner here is your forms feel free to participate read them for details bye says Anko who then vanishes. "Well that was quick I know I'm participating you Alex" says Amilia. "This whole day has been wierd first I'm given the pass to look at a naked lady and second I get forms for the chunin exams says Alex. "Yes I'll participate I'm going to go get ready says Alex who vanishes way to much like Anko did for Amilia's liking. "Hey wait for me" says Amilia rushing to catch up.

 **The next day**

* * *

Alex is walking along in the chunin exams building with his team ignoring that dumb genjutsu on the second floor they arrive at the classroom that was said that the chunin exaams would begin. A grey haired man walks up to them hey "you must be rookies" says the man. "Go away I sense snakes around you four eyes your getting no trust from us" says Alex. Alex's team takes a seat in the back row. The rest of the rookies follow which they give the man the time of day the chunin instructor soon arrives giving them all assigned seats. After explaining the rules the man shouts "CHUNIN EXAMS BEGIN."

* * *

 **Yo guys hope you enjoyed this chapter corrections will be made as soon as possible. Review to give me ideas or tell me what I'm doing wrong and yeah as you could probably tell next time is the chunin exams. About the hot springs scene one I couldn't resist two you guys needed some comedy because it's been all fights and three haven't really done much filler stuff so decided to put that in. Anyways without further to say goodbye my beloved readers.**


	10. Stage one and two

**Yo guys so this is the begining of the chunin exams. Since there was a one month time skip I would put grades like in early chapters but not much improved. It was mostly just injury recovering for team 3 but thanks to that their in top condition. Anyways without further to say enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chunin exams class room 1st phase**

* * *

The chunin exams had begun and Alex looked down at his test. He instantly noticed that these were questions that even some chunin wouldn't know but he learned this stuff ages ago because his diseased dad had jammed it into his head. He started writing down the answers pretty confident in his own ability he was just worried about the rest of his team hopefully they would cheat.

Radril looked down at his paper and instantly knew the meaning of this test. He couldn't answer these questions and the same could be said for any normal genin so that could only mean that the purpose of the test it to cheat. The first ring in his eyes glowed which allowed him to boost his eye sight 2x and he started copying down answers from the person in front of him.

Amilia couldn't answer the questions so she decided to cheat. She activated her sharingan which now had two tomoe in each eye and started copying answers from a guy in the front row.

After everyone was done with their test Ibiki Morino the proctor for the exam annouced the rules for the tenth question. Contestants started dropping like flies until Naruto had enough and used the **talk no jutsu** to make the people left stay. Ibiki was giving an inspiring speech when suddenly the windows in the room broke and a banner was put up to reveal the sensei of team 3 the one and only Anko Mitarashi. "Your early" said Ibiki Anko sweat drops at this but then goes on to say more than half of the candidates will be elimenated and to meet her at training ground forty four tomorrow morning. The contestants are dismissed and Team 3 goes to their respective homes to prepare for the second phase.

 **The next day just outside the forest of death**

* * *

As Anko was explaining the rules Alex was disturbed because he could sense snake. Not Anko because Anko gave off a kind feeling, one you would sense from a tamed snake no what he was sensing was a evil presence that strangly felt like a pedafile's. Deciding to ignore it so he ccould focus on the exams he went to go get a scroll for his team. He ended up getting a heaven's scroll in a few minutes everyone was lined up at their entree places just waiting to be given the command to go into the forest of death. "Now the second stage of the chunin exams has" says Anko everyone tenses up in anticipation "BEGUN" everybody rushes into the forest of death hoping not to be part of the half of people that would be eliminated.

 **Inside the forest of death**

* * *

Team 3 was currently resting at Anko's dango log coming up with a plan to get an earth scroll. "Guys I think we should go after the team with that one person that returned sensei's kunai" said Alex. "Why they seem strong shouldn't we avoid them" said Amilia. "I agree it isn't wise to go after strong teams so why have you suggested this" said Radril. "I sense snakes and not the nice kind that I sense from Anko it just makes me uneasy so I simply want to eliminate them" replies Alex. "Fine we'll take them out any protests Amilia" says Radril she shakes her head no so team 3 with a target hops through the trees hoping to catch a snake. As they were searching they came to see the team from the leaf village resting peacefully they had an earth scroll in one of the boy's back pocket. The boy was standing up walking towards what looked like a makeshift tent "what do we do about that" asks Radril. Don't worry I've been meaning to test something said Alex and with that he faded away he appeared for a split second behind the boy then disappeared taking the earth scroll with him. He regrouped with his team who applauded him for getting the scroll. "Ok guys lets head to the tower" says Amilia as they are heading towards the tower they come across a peculiar site. Team 3 sees Sasuke and Sakura frozen in fear as the snake like genin mentioned by Alex stares them down. They look towards each other and nod as they jump down from the tree they were all on. They instantly move in front of Sasuke and Sakura Alex and Amilia had their activated sharingan fixed on the threat. "Well well look what we have here more brats" says the grass ninja. The mysterious threat attempts to use killing intent to make them see illusions but it doesn't work because Alex and Amilia went through a massacre and Radril for reasons I won't tell you. Alex charges along with his team drawing his two swords he used the one in his left hand to go for a swing. The stranger dodges with ease Radril is next he uses his long sword in a downward slash to try to split the person in half. **A/N you know what I give up just going to call the person Orochimaru cuz I'm not going to try in come up with more names to call him. Of course the characters don't know it's Orochimaru anyways back to the story.** Orochimaru is hit but then turns into snakes the snakes then reforms back into Orochimaru Amilia tries to pierce Orochimaru from behind with a kunai but he jumps high into the air making Amilia stumble as he lands. Sasuke takes the distraction and runs team 3 noticing this follows in close persuit attempting to out run the pedafile. After they get a certain distance they're cut off by Orochimaru who was now riding on a snake. He licks his lips perversly and charges Sasuke keeps running while team 3 charges at the snake. Alex weaves hand signs **Fire style dragon flame jutsu** Orochimaru is surprised when a huge flame engulfs him and the snake but Orochimaru come out of the flames unscathed. Such huge fire affinity he thinks as he starts running away "I'm faster than you" says Alex as he appears behind Orochimaru slicing off his arm. Orochimaru then performs the **Orochimaru style body replacement technique** a brand new Orochimaru with his arm attached comes out of the old one's mouth. He then immediately catches a kunai aimed for his head which was thrown by Amilia he then moves his head from a stab attack from above aimed by Radril but Radril boosted his speed so he reacted fast enough and was able to cut off Orochimaru's ear. Orochimaru then uses his body replacement technique to make a new body Orochimaru then decides to stop playing around and show these kids the power of an S rank ninja. "First the girl" says Orochimaru as he uses **striking shadow snakes** which is launched at Amilia who then jumps into the air suddenly Orochimaru appears and gives a chop to her neck knocking her uncouncious. Alex catches her as she falls to the ground meanwhile Orochimaru got close to Radril and used the **Binding snake glare spell** wrapping a white snake around Radril. Orochimaru then spits out his kusanagi into his right hand "Die he yells" aiming for the heart but Alex uses the **sly mind effect jutsu** causing the kusangi to bury itself in Radril's left shoulder. Not again thinks Radril but instead of dwelling on it he multiplies his strength by two freeing his arms and hands he then grips Orochimaru's shoulders "NOW ALEX says Radril. Alex then comes up behind Orochimaru **chidori 1000 birds** the attack pierces through Orochimaru's heart and he goes limb for a moment nothing happened just when they were going to start celeberating Orochimaru once again used the body replacement jutsu and gets spat ten yards away from the team. "Oh cmon how many times do we have to kill him before he stops using that dumb jutsu" says Alex Radril freed himself from the snake and said "how many times must my shoulder get stabbed in my whole career I kinda like my shoulder and would appreciate it not being abused" says Radril. After Radril said that Anko appeared in front of the two "whats the situation" says Anko Alex responds saying this guy won't die tried to kill Sasuke and Sakura so we jumped in the two mentioned ran a long time ago Amilia is uncouncious over there _he points to where he set Amilia down which was to the left of himself_ Anko nods and says "ok now take Amilia and run that guy there is Orochimaru an S class ninja your lucky to be alive NOW GO" That was all the motivation they needed Alex took Amilia on his back piggy back style and left leaving Anko to fight her former sensei.

 **At the tower**

* * *

Team 3 had just arrived at the tower "team 3 reporting in" Alex the guards to the tower looked surprised. "Ok show us your scrolls" says side character number 1 Alex shows the heaven and earth scrolls to him. "Ok you may go in also you were only beat by this team from the sand" says side character number 2 "ok thanks for the information" says Radril. They walk in go through the whole Iruka nonsense then go to the room meant for them it was a plain bedroom three beds lined the left wall the wall was pure white along with the blankets for the beds being grey. Alex sat Amilia down on the center bed and got in his own bed to the left of hers watching her. Radril pulled out a bunch of kunai and started throwing them against a wall. "So you want to spar I saw this place that looks like where the next phase will take place "nope I'm going to watch over Amilia that sand red head who I'm sure is part of the sand ninja that passed had a bijuu inside of him." How do you know that said Radril. "Mah nine tails told me in the first stage says Alex Radril just nodded because Alex had told his team a while back the he is the nine tails jinchuriki. "Nine tails also told me the kid is a crazy murderer thanks to Shukaku the one tail the bijuu mentioned so yeah I would rather watch over her. Radril then said ok then I'll stay to, and they would stay to watch their teammate.

* * *

 **Ok I'm sorry for being way to late with this chapter but I was on vacation so yeah cut me some slack. Next chapter is the preliminaries also Orochimaru is stupidly OP nobody actually really killed him they just sealed him or absorbed him. Thats why team 3 couldn't kill him also I think I did a good job of showing that Alex can't take on S ranked ninja or most jounin for that matter I would put him at high chunin at best same for Radril. So yeah without further to say goodbye my beloved readers.**


End file.
